Unraveling
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: When she looked over at Guerrero, the pretty little ring on her finger seemed to weigh much, much more than it was supposed to. GuerreroAmes, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Human Target._

_**Summary: When she looked over at Guerrero, the pretty little ring on her finger seemed to weigh much, much more than it was supposed to. GuerreroAmes, oneshot**_

_This show makes me so happy you don't even know. I wasn't even aware of its awesomeness until this Christmas break when I watched it for the first time and was blown away. My parents always raved about it and...I've caught the bug haha. Hee... I love the characters. They have such great chemistry together, and well...Guerrero is a beast. Just sayin. And this fic just popped into my head since the most recent episodes aired, so I hope that everyone enjoys reading this. I'm sure there will be more Human Target fics from where this one came from!_

* * *

**Unraveling**

* * *

It was a rather nice ring, she supposed, and she had seen her share of pretty jewelry.

The whole idea of getting married in Vegas was something that she had never thought about before, but it had excited her somewhat. Something that impulsive and unplanned was exciting to her - made her adrenaline burst through her veins, a grin cross her face, her breaths coming out in fast pants. She always loved a good rush, and nothing was as crazy and unexpected as getting married to a complete stranger.

Maybe Ames was just reckless, and well, that wouldn't be far from the truth. That was what made her good at what she does, that sense of nonchalance about very serious moments.

Her eyes focused on the delicate band that circled her finger, binding her to the character that she barely knew. Of course, she would tell Winston the complete opposite.

Sure, it seemed like a great idea at the time. Alejandro was kind, with a killer body and a hot accent. The sex was okay...but something that Ames thought she could fix after a while.

Oh, who was she kidding. Alejandro might have been a complete catch, but he certainly didn't know what to do under the sheets.

Ames sighed as she walked around the small kitchen area in the small "headquarters" Ilsa had set up for them. She wasn't sure what she was doing, she didn't even remember why she was in the kitchen until she swallowed, feeling her parched throat slap her in the face.

She walked to the cabinet, lifting herself onto her tiptoes and opening it. She was tall, but still, those damn cabinets were too high up even for her. Her fingers wrapped around the handle, and she finally managed to grasp one of the glasses. Ames pulled it down and walked over to the sink, filling it to the brim with the crystalline water from the tap.

Even as she does that action, the light catches the ring and it causes her heart to sink.

She never thought that marrying a hot guy - and having the adrenaline rush it caused - would make her feels so...confined.

It was almost like before the whole marriage thing, she was free. Free to help Chance and Winston and Ilsa and Guerrero...

_Guerrero. _The name stuck vibrantly in her thoughts. More than it should. She clenched her fingers around the glass, wishing it would break.

As the name rang through her head, she felt the full on imprisonment of her decision.

"I see you're being productive."

Ames jolted, some of the water sloshing from the glass and into her shoes. She knew that voice all too well. She cursed and addressed him, "Guerrero."

She turned to face him. He was staring at her with smirking eyes. "Yes?"

She didn't answer, only looked at him with slight irritation. Ames always realized how silent he was when he moved. It somehow managed to unnerve and impress her all at once.

"What are you doing?" Ames asked, her mind at a stand still. She had just been thinking about him and he appeared out of no where. Almost like he could read minds.

Frankly, she wasn't so sure he _couldn't_.

"I don't have to answer to you." Guerrero replied in that casual drawl of his, uncaring.

_Infuriating. _Ames snarled in her mind.

But even though he didn't say what he was doing, he went over to the cabinet, got his own glass out of the space, and then moved over to fill it with water.

"I see you're being productive." Ames shot at him, not missing the slight quirk of his brow as he turned to stare at her.

He rolled his eyes and then began to gulp the water. Ames found herself slightly fascinated as she watched his throat constrict, his Adam's apple bobbing as he downed the cold liquid. It was the strangest thing to get distracted by, she knew, and she felt slightly silly for it. A droplet of water made its way down the corner of his mouth, and at that point she had to look away, her heart thudding quite uncertainly.

Guerrero let out a satisfied sigh after he drained the glass, and then looked at Ames, "What?"

"Nothing," she replied. There was a note to her voice that made Guerrero raise an eyebrow in question, but he didn't pursue whatever it was that caught his attention.

It was silent for a while, every now and then she would gaze down at the ring that adorned her finger. Somehow, ever since she got back, she was enveloped with an increasing feeling of wrongness at what she had done. The whole marriage didn't feel right as soon as she left Vegas. It felt painful and forced and something that she wanted to be rid of. But her stubborn pride didn't want to prove Winston right, even though she knew he was...

Not to mention that as soon as she entered the room, after hers and Ilsa's adventure to Vegas, and her eyes landed on Guerrero, she felt..._ashamed_. That very feeling of unnaturalness reared its head as soon as she came into the room with that damned ring on her finger. It was as if she felt it was blatantly obvious, sitting there like something unsightly, despite its relative beauty.

She couldn't help but notice as Guerrero's eyes went to it every now and then. Couldn't help but remember the first time he saw it, how he had gave it a passing glance and then left Winston to talk to her about it.

She had _wanted _him to notice her.

That realization stopped her short, the glass slipping just a few scant centimeters in her hand. She recovered quickly, however, keeping her cool as well as the glass from crashing to the floor below.

Ames threw a glance to where Guerrero stood, near the sink refilling his glass, and almost wanted to say something smart ass, but she refrained herself. She didn't feel up to it at the moment, not when he was standing there, and the ring on her finger seemed to have its own gravitational pull.

She grit her teeth and downed the rest of her glass, clanking it noisily on the counter. And with just that motion the ring sent flickers of light along the wall.

"You sure that rock's not fake?"

Ames looked at him, surprised that he even chose to comment on that particular part of her personal life, "I'm a thief. I know what real jewels look like."

"Not a very quiet thief. Banging all that shit around." Guerrero motioned to the empty glass at the edge of the sink.

"Psh."

The ghost of a smirk lingered around Guerrero's mouth before it left as quickly as it came. The very sight of it made her chest constrict in a very painful, familiar way, and she wanted to slap herself for it.

Ames turned away from the sight of him, the ring on her finger feeling as if it weighed a ton.

She preoccupied herself with fiddling with the hem of the curtains that lined the window above the sink. She didn't know when Guerrero left, the sneaky bastard, but he did. It was only a few seconds later when she turned back to find herself alone, and the pang of his departure resonated inside her.

Ames was pretty sure this was what claustrophobia felt like.

She looked down at her hand, at the stupid little ring that bound her to some man that she barely knew. A man that she didn't love.

The brunette moved her eyes to the doorway, half expecting to see Guerrero there, but he had gone somewhere else, obviously. Her eyes turned back to the infernal loop around her slender finger. Without thinking, she clawed at the diamond, almost tearing skin in the process of getting the golden band off of her finger. Finally, it pulled loose, and it was somehow like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders along with it.

Ames closed her eyes, clenching the ring in her palm so tightly that it pierced skin, and thought the name of the man that was not her husband.

* * *

_**End.**_

_I really enjoyed writing this! I know it wasn't much, just a little piece about the aftermath of Ames's marriage and whatnot. I hope that everyone liked this fic, because I sure enjoyed writing it. Please review! It would mean so much since this is my first time writing for this fandom. It definitely won't be my last, hopefully lol. _

_Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! _


End file.
